It's Really A Long Story
by Athena Picasso
Summary: A girl find her mom and dad murdered, helps investigate. WIth the Bones team aka, the Squints PLEASE COMMENT!
1. Chapter 1

"Just, go to work, okay?" my mom said. She held her head in her hands and sighed.

You may need a little filling in here.

Yeah, see, my mom and I don't get along too well and this morning was one in 100 million that we had fought. Why is this particular morning fight important? Read on.

So, I went to work as instructed. Bla blah blah. I had a boring job. I worked at the Mobile, selling people ice cream cones and managing not to scream when people broke the ancient credit card machine. My shift ended at 2:00. I grabbed my stuff, and started to walk home.

You may find it odd that I don't have a car.

Okay, I was 22, I worked at the Mobile station, and no car or license.

I tell you, the world hates me.

Anyway, so I was trying to figure out how to make amends with my mom. I had this whole thing planned out. I had my opening lines, everything. I opened the door, I even said "Look mom," before I noticed my mom's dead body lying on the floor, a trickle of blood coming from her mouth.

I called 9-1-1, and within seconds police cars were there and within minutes they had taken me and mom, and DAD it turns out, to the Jeffersonian.

No, not the part where you looked at stuffed dead animals.

The part where they analyzed dead bodies.

And that's where it began.


	2. HeShes and Oh My God s

**I was chatting with a nice police officer.**

**Yeah, that's right, a POLICE OFFICER!**

**In the back of a police car.**

**Yeah, a POLICE CAR!**

**I swear, I don't know myself anymore.**

**Anyways.**

**Okay, well I was talking to this police officer dude…dudette.**

**Look I didn't know what gender this person was, okay? Okay.**

**When we got to the lab thing, the he-she person it thingy told me to go in and tell them that we were here with two dead bodies. I got out of the stupid police car, and went up to the steps.**

"**Um, Hi." I said to the guy on the steps. "Yeeah, we have two dead bodies here, so, like, yeah." **

"**You're too cute to be a police officer." the guy said.**

"**Oh My God, are you FLIRTING with me?"**

"**Maybe." he said, men this guy was desperate.**

"**Well, bug off." I said. My last relationship didn't turn out so well.**

"**Okay, bring those dead bodies in, we'll see what we can do."**

"**Whatever." I walked back to the police officer and told the person that they were ready. They got over to the ambulance and pulled my parents out. They were so, peaceful, considering they had just been murdered. They were almost, well…smiling.**

**I followed the people bringing the bodies in.**

**When we got inside I saw Temperance Brennan, you know, the author of that book. Then I saw the guy who was FLIRTING with me on the steps, then I saw Agent Seeley Booth, then I saw…**

**Oh my God.**

**I walked up to that ungrateful, snob, genius kid and punched him in the nose.**

"**Hi Zack," I said "It's been a long time." I smirked.**

**Yeah, remember when I said that my last relationship hadn't gone well, neither had my sister's. She went out with Zack and I don't think she's had a guy since.**

"**Ow." he said, holding his nose.**

"**Whoops." I may have hit him a little TOO hard "Sorry Zacko, I've been holding that in for a while. HEY! SOMEONE GET ZACK AND ICE PACK!" I yelled to no one in particular.**

"**Woah, hey, what's your name?" I saw a lady, about, I don't know 20s or 30s come up to me.**

"**I'm Jordan, what about you?" she smiled.**

"**I'm Angela and I'm REALLY glad you're here." she said. I didn't want to ask here, partly because I already knew. None of these people seemed like the kind of person that went to a club, or just ever had any fun.**

"**Okay." I heard someone say, along with the snapping of one of those gross Latex gloves "Let's get started."**

**Look, I don't know about you, but personally, I don't like watching people take apart my parents. I know what they do, I've read the books. But hey, I'm more of a Computer person than a forensic anthropologisty person.**

**So, I sat down with a magazine, and read until they said the bones were cleared. I'm okay with bones, but not human goop or dead bodies.**


	3. Coffee With The Computer Whiz

"Hey" Angela came into the room, carrying two cups of something steaming.

"Hi, Angela."

She saw my questioning look at the steaming cups.

"Coffee."

"Thank the Lord!" she handed me one of the cups.

"I didn't know if you wanted sugar, or cream or anything, so I brought the tray." she also handed me a tray with assortments of sweeteners, creamers, ect.

"Thanks." I said, stirring sugar into my coffee "So, what's with everyone speaking scientifically and all of the technical terms and such?"

"Well, these people are scientists, what can you expect?"

"What do you do, you don't speak techno."

"I'm the artist."

"You're an artist, working with people who mess around with human goop? I mean, I know that one artist cut off his ear but…"

She laughed "No, I just draw their faces, then I go to trials."

"There won't be much for you to do today then." I said.

"NO, I also help figure out how the victim was murdered. I have this thing that shows different scenes, want to see?"

"Yeah, definitely!" I jumped up out of my seat, forgetting about the coffee tray.

"Whoops, hey, let's get someone to help us clean that up."

"I'm really sorry Ang."

"Oh, it's okay sweetie." she said "Can somebody help us clean this up?" then the janitor cleaning guy came in and started to clean it up.

"Thanks."

"Come on, do you still want to look at my computer program?"

"Yeah, of course." we then went to this table, well really, a right side up table and another table above it. When Angela pressed a button on her touch screen handheld thingy, there seemed to be rain coming down. Yellow rain, I can imagine the song now…

_Yellow Rain,_

_Coming from Angela's computer device,_

_Oh Yellow Rain,_

_Tell Of murders, _

_And Crime Scenes,_

_Yellow Rain…_

"Jordan, are you okay?"

Then I realized I had been singing out loud, really loud.

"Whoops, hey, so what does this thing do?" I asked.

"Look." she did another thing and there was a picture of my parents, walking, like they had never been murdered. It was so real, every detail down, the watch my dad wore the day, my mom's hair part, everything.

"Wow, Angela, that's so cool, did you make this yourself?"

"Yeah." she said.

"Hey, I may be going out on a limb, but can I go into the lab thing?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course, if you're not that squeamish." she said.

"Okay, yeah." I walked out of Angela's office room thing and into the lab.

Everything was glass or stainless steel, that I hadn't noticed before. I could see Zack and Brennan, wait, do I dare say it, PLAYING, with my parent's bodies. Ugh, maybe I SHOULD stay in Angela's office. Wait, no they were skeletons, that I could deal with.

"Excuse me, Miss. Cook?" I turned around when Seeley Booth said my name. "We're going to need to ask you some questions about your parents."

"Yeah, sure, okay." I followed him into a room, and Brennan followed after us.

"Were you very close to your parents?" Booth asked.

"Well, yeah, as close as a 22 year old could get." I said.

"id your parents have any disputes at work? Any not very friendly neighbors?"

"No, not that I know of. We were just a regular family."

"Well the Left Clavicle in both skeletons is fractured and the scapula is chipped." Brennan said.

"And that means?" I asked.

"It was a serial killer that killed your parents."


	4. Hating All The Attention

"**Wait, so, this person has killed other people too?" I asked.**

"**Yeah." Said Booth.**

"**Oh my God! We have to stop them!" I jumped out of my seat.**

"**Usually people are weeping and saying 'When can we get the remains back?' But this is an improvement said "But do you really want to help?"**

"**YEAH I want to help, they're my parents. I'm not going to sit here twiddling my thumbs while other people are investigating their murder! What can I do to heelp?" I said really quickly, kinda like Zack on caffeine.**

"**We'll let you know what you can do." Brennan said.**

"**We're very sorry for your loss." Booth said as he ushered me out of the room.**

**Well, that was a bust. When people say they'll "let you know" usually they mean "No WAY Jose!". A bust, a total bust.**

**I hung around the lab for a while, not knowing what to do. I read some stuff, I walked around, I watched Zack and Doctor Brennan study the bones. IT WAS SO ANNOYING HOW I HAD NOTHING TO DO!**

**Eventually I decided to head home.**

"**Hey Angela," I said.**

"**What sweetie?" she asked.**

"**Am I allowed to go home?" I asked her "It being like, a crime scene and all."**

"**I don't think you're allowed to go, but you can stay at my place, we have an extra bedroom."**

"**Okay, thanks." I slumped back into a chair.**

"**Hey, you're that girl!' some guy said to me. I opened my eyes to see who it was and I saw the guy from the steps.**

"**Bug off." I closed my eyes again.**

"**Okay, whatever." he said.**

**Then I went to sleep. Let's hope I don't snore.**


	5. The Red Room

**Okay, people I NEED you to comment, or how else will I know if people like it. If you come here and read his, comment PLEASE!**

My God, I slept for a while.

When I got up it was somewhere around 3 am and I was somewhere I'd never been before. It was red, all red. And no, I was not SEEING red because of my parent's murder, I was seeing red because everything was well, red. I ended up getting up and walking around the room. There was a bookshelf, which I looked at. I found a book and started to read it n my bed.

I eventually went to sleep, thoughts of Winnie the Pooh in my head.

I woke up again after five hours of sleep, dreaming of Heffelumps.

I went out of the room and there was the kitchen. I could smell something, something good.

At first I thought it was my mom, making me an apology breakfast for yesterdays fight. I walked into the kitchen saying "Look Mom," and then I saw Angela and I started to cry.

Yeah, because my parents had been murdered.

Yeah, because I hated everything in existence.

Yeah, because I had a teeny crush on my sister's ex.

But mostly because my life was crap.

Utter crap.

We got to the lab after Angela had comforted me, made me breakfast, ect.

Everyone else was already there, of course, and already working.

"Angela, we have cause of death, and the weapon." Brennan said "Can you run some possible scenario for us?"

"Yeah sure." we all went to Angela's Yellow Rain machine. She came up with my parents.

"Okay, we think that the weapon was a knife, a cooking knife." Zack said.

"Like a butcher knife or what?" I asked. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I guess nobody questioned the Squints (I had picked the name up from Booth, don't ask)

"I was getting to that." Zack said "The knife was long, about 7 inches. It was pointy at the end, so NOT a butcher knife." Angela came up with a guess of what the weapon was. It came up looking exactly like…

Oh My God

"Guys." I said with a shaky voice "That's my mom's cooking knife. We lost it weeks ago and we still couldn't find it, meaning…"

"Your parents were killed with their own knife."


	6. Larry Mongoose

"Wait, so does this guy have my mom's cooking knife?" I asked.

"Probably, serial killers usually take a souvenir of sorts." Brennan said.

"Souvenirs?!?!?!" I exclaimed "That is SO sick!"

"We are very sorry for your loss." Brennan said.

Booth Elbowed her In the ribs.

"What?" she said to Booth. We all put on one of those: 'she'll never learn' faces.

"Well, at least we know the murder weapon, now all we need to know is how they were killed…" Hodgins said (aka, the guy who flirted with me on the steps, he turned out to be pretty cool. Minus the Bug and slime thing.)

"Well," Brennan said "According to the Clavicle fractures and the sternum being chipped, the victims were killed when someone held onto their chest and the Sternum chipping **(Author here: Am I right, is 'Chipping' a word? Someone help me out here)** The victims were pushed against a wall, and sliced like this." she made a horizontal slicing movement across her lower stomach.

"Like this?" Angela made it so that it looked like my parents were being pushed up against the wall, and being sliced with a knife. When it came to the knife part, I looked away. It was almost like we were SEEING my parents being murdered, that was a bit too much.

"To fracture the clavicle, one would have to be really strong and burly." Brennan said.

Everyone turned to me. "There was this guy down the street, his name was Larry Mongoose **(For loss of a better name, this is what I came up with).** He was nice though I don't know why he would kill my parents."

"Jordan, was your mom showing any detachment from your father?" Booth asked.

"No, not really, why?" I asked.

"Well, she might have been having an affair with Mr. Mongoose, your dad finds out, then Mongoose kills your dad." Booth said.

"But, why would he kill my mom too? Plus, Larry volunteered. He was really a nice guy."

"There are the complications." Booth said.

"Uh, yeah. There are COMPLICATIONS." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to ask for a warrant." Booth said.

"For WHAT?" I asked.

"I want to search Larry Mongoose's backyard for bodies."


	7. Larry Mongoose's Backyard

Booth got the warrant.

We were going to Larry Mongoose's in a black SUV.

"So, suddenly the FBI's official cars are black SUV?" I asked. I was in the backseat middle, leaning forward. Booth was driving.

Booth didn't say anything.

We lived in a niceish neighborhood. We had a pretty big house. It was blue with white trim. Next door lived the Hethears and across the street was Gary Kindle **(Not feeling too creative right now)**. We stopped at Larry's house, a half a block from my own. Brennan had on one of those blue squeaky suits that was, squeaky. Booth had on a tux, same as always. And I was in a hard rock café tee and jeans. With my hair in a ponytail, I was ready for some body digging.

"Okay, let's do this." I said when we stopped at Larry's house. I saw Larry at his doorstep, with oven mitts on and his apron as well. Right, Larry baked. He once brought cookies over to our house. They were good.

"What's going on here?" Larry asked.

"Mr. Mongoose, I have a warrant here to search your backyard for dead bodies." Booth said.

"Absolutely not!" Larry said.

"Why not?" Booth asked.

"I have a PRIZE WINNING garden in there!" Larry said. He was red. It was pretty funny.

"MR. MONGOOSE!" Booth yelled. "I have a warrant, now let the forensics team and I get through!"

I was NOT giggling anymore.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." Larry said. "But you won't find anything.

"Okay, come on." I said.

"what are you doing?" Booth asked me.

"Well, aren't we going to dig?" I asked him.

"No, that's the forensics' job. We just wait."

A few minutes later a really cute forensics guy came up to us.

"Uh, Mr. Booth?" the dude said.

"Yes?"

"We found something you might like to see." the forensics guy led us into Larry's Back yard where someone had dug up…

A skeleton.

**DUN DUN DUN DUN!!! What will happen next?**

**(Plus, I'm not to good at the suspension thing so…)**


	8. Larry and the Skeleton

"**B-b-but, I don't know where that came from!" Larry exclaimed.**

"**Oh, you don't? Mr. Mongoose, We're bringing you in." Both said.**

"**Yeah, Larry, we're bringing you in!" I said.**

**Booth looked at me.**

"**Sorry." I said.**

**Brennan knelt down by the skeleton. Female, approximately 45-52 years of age, Left Clavicle is fractured and the scapula is chipped.**

"**Isn't that the same stuff as my parents?" I asked**

"**Yeah." Brennan said.**

"**So, serial killer theory resurfaces."**

"**Yes." Brennan said.**

"**Okay, cool."**

"**WE GOT ANOTHER ONE OVER HERE!" One of the forensics people yelled.**

**We migrated over to the other body.**

"**Same approximate age, same wounds… Have the forensics bring these bodies, and any other bodies that they find, over to the Jeffersonian."**

"**Can do." Booth said.**

"**Hey, wait, before we leave, have to tell you something."**

"**Okay, what?" Booth asked.**

"**A couple years ago, there was this couple living across the street from us, they had a really nice house, and this guy, he wanted to buy the house. The couple wouldn't let them, an then they disappeared. Everyone assumed that they left and sold the man their house. No none's ever seen them since." I said. "Does this help?"**

"**YES! This definitely helps." Booth said.**

"**So, we cann go back to the lab now right? Because I've got these skeletons." Brennan said.**

"**We know Bones, we know."**

**And we pulled out of Larry Mongoose's driveway and went off to the lab.**


	9. My Sister At The Lab

We arrived at the lab. I was planning on hanging out with Angela again. But when we came in, there was a little surprise for us.

When we came in there was a skeleton on the stainless steel table.

"They already brought the skeleton here?" I asked Zack, who was looking at the skeleton.

"No," Zack said, looking puzzled "And, what skeleton?"

"Nothing," I said "Nothing."

"The body was shipped to us from New York state, just near New York City." I heard Hodgins say from behind me.

"That's odd." I said.

"What?" Booth asked.

"That's where my sister lives, just near New York City." I said.

"The age of these remains are approximately 16 to 25 years. I would expect the time of death to be about a week ago, Hodgins, can you grab any particles from the skeleton to be sure?" Brennan said.

"Yes, yes I can." Hodgins came with a Q-tip and got some dirt from the bones.

"So, I can hang out with Angela now? Right?" no one answered, so I took that as a yes.

I went into Angela's office. The Angelator (for this is what the yellow rain machine was dubbed by the Squints (got this one from Booth)) was on and Angela was doing a reconstruction of the face.

The face looked familiar and then I realized…

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled "That is MY SISTER!"

"Wow, are you okay?" I could hear Zack from the doorway. "I was just coming to say that we matched the dentals, and yes, it is your sister."

**Sorry it's a short chapter (unfortunately, like all of my other chapters) I'll do better next time, if there is a next time, which would include some comments…**


	10. Here Comes The killer

I buried my face in my hands and sobbed.

"Uh, is she okay?" Zach asked.

"Sweetie, are you SURE you don't need anything." Angela asked me, sitting on the couch.

Zach sat awkwardly on my other side.

Angela put her hand on my shoulder, jut a Agent Booth came in.

"So we just found out-" then he stopped right at the doorway. "Woah."

I took in a sharp breath, and Booth handed me a box of tissues.

I leaned on Zach, who immediately tensed up.

"My sister." I said.

"We found a witness." Booth said

"H-h-his name?" I asked.

"Uh, George Freds." he said, ruffling through his papers.

"My mailman?" I asked, straightening up and throwing the wad of tissues I had used into the trash.

"Your mailman?" he asked.

"My mailman." I said.

"Your mailman?" Zach asked.

"Like I said, my mailman." I said.

Then I sniffed in, and stood up.

"Well, bring him in." I said.

***

"I'm POSIIVE he's guilty." I told Zach, and then I turned around to face the approaching Booth and Brennan.

"we've identified another victim." Booth said. "His name is… Ben Upton."

"That's my neighbor." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, George delivered HIS mail too." I said.

"And there's Alana Dredsid." he said.

"Oh, right, she lived next to Ben." I said. 'George delivered her mail too."

And so he went down the list, one, one, one, one. They were all on George's mail route.

"And then we have the times and dates of when the victims died." she said.

And so we went down that list.

Harriet Chierad got her mail first, she was killed first.

Fredrick Thompson got his mail second, and he was killed only a few days after Harriet.

Cara Boomn was killed third, and she got her mail third.

And so we went down the list. One, two, three, four, five.

And last was my parents.

So we had figured out the killer, when they had died, and we had all the evidence except…

"But what about my sister?" I asked.

"Do you think, that maybe she found out, that maybe, she was at the right place at the wrong time?" Zach asked.

"Yeeeeah…" I said "That's possible."

"And that's probably what happened." Agent Booth said.

Then he took out his handcuffs.

"let's go!"

A/ N: Okay, second to last chapter… And sorry it's been so long just… Yeah. So, anyway, R&R and I'll give you the last one!!!!


End file.
